Narshira Thunderfist
Introduction The ways of the north were harsh, and not by the weather that nipped at ones flesh. No, it was savage by the ways of encounters at every turn. Many beasts lurked the tundra, various humanoids alike easy meals to the creatures' maws. To some, the conquering of the beasts became a sport. Fights to the death. Throwing slaves and various misfits into the pit to battle for their lives. Some feared it or never stood a chance. But, for a Half-Orc, it was a pride. To beat a creature with nothing but fists, rarely times using a crude weapon. The warforged victory of a Gladiator. "Once you've taken a few punches and realize you're not made of glass, you don't feel alive unless you're pushing yourself as far as you can go." - Narshira History W.I.P. Appearance Despite the orcish attitude, Narshira takes on more of the appearance of a human with the soft facial features and eyes of an icy blue. Of course, she is not without the orcish look to her body. Small fangs protrude up from her bottom lip in place of her canines. Her hair, in particular, is thick like that of a frostkin orc, except that it's uniquely dyed a magenta, and tends to be mostly flipped towards the right with the left side of her head shaven. A true eye-catcher for those up in the crowd. She has taken the time to forge her own body into a weapon, muscles carefully built upon her toned form, so she would be less of a subject to orc taunting during her times in Warforge. Various scars leave a permanent mark upon her flesh, from a somewhat vertically diagonal slash across her left eye to the numerous cuts across her abdomen, back, and to the point that every body part has at least one scar to remember her hardships by. One unique feature about Nar is her left arm. At first glance, the arm appears to be encased with protective metal from shoulder to her fingertips. Except that's only half of it. The arm is actually a mechanical prosthetic used to replace her missing limb, operating on her bio-electrical impulses. Personality Brash and violent, the orcish nature of Narshira is quite apparent. While her words might occasionally seem heartfelt and sympathetic, her tongue tends to typically twist her words into a joking and sometimes mocking manner. Even with her violent tendencies, Nar does her best to remain civilized within the walls of a city. But, still regardless of area, she is often times considered to be a wound up fist ready to knock someone out. Friends In the past, Narshira managed to form bonds with many companions. Of course, this was for the sake of survival. Comrades in arms, they'd often fight back to back. But when it truly came down to it, it was every man (or half-orc) for themselves. - Tarill Wrathsinger: A strong bond has grown between both Narshira and Tarill, evolving into a loving companionship. On the battlefield, the two have been known to have an unparalleled teamwork to conquer even the hardest of challenges. - B.O.L.T. (Bio-Master of Living Technology): While actually just a nickname for one of the most intelligent and successful Halflings, Bolt lives up to his name. He's inquisitive and a quick thinker, able to craft technological devices faster than all others. Yet, what he truly lives to be famous for is his Biomechanical creations. As to where he fits in relation to Narshira: they were acquaintances. After a fight that cost Nar her arm, Bolt agreed to replace hers with the mechanical prosthetic. Later on, he sponsored her in the gladiatorial arena in Warforge. - Enemies Typically, Narshira appears as if she's quick to make enemies. Any that dare to oppose her are swiftly met with a fist to their face. Or really any body part worth punching. Her true enemies, however, scale to a whole different level. Nothing but devastation. - Thii: These creatures are long standing enemies of hers, ever since her time back in Warforge. Many of the Orcs enjoyed capturing the aliens and forcing contestants into the arena with them. Very few survived encounters against the Thii. Narshira was fortunate, conquering the creatures with various new scares to bare upon her flesh but just barely escaping with her life. - Giants: This varies quite a bit, but mostly pinpoints towards what Nar believes to be oversized humanoids. She has a disliking specifically for the condescending type, and takes pleasure in knocking them down to teach the Giants not to bully the smaller races. - Aspirations Narshira aspires to continue living on as the champion of arenas, punching through every obstacle placed in her way. She secretly hopes that her strength will help to inspire others, mostly to never give up and to keep pushing forward. To push to the limits. With every ounce of her strength she protects those closest to her, and she hopes to keep Tarill out of complete harm's way so that the two of them can continue living on a happy life together. Category:Old Lore